Nevada
by sword of wind
Summary: Barry se las arregla para llevar a Cisco a un paseo durante el invierno con Eddie e Iris.


Tanto _Flash_ como sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
Este Fic es autoría de _White Wolf Fan Fiction.  
_

* * *

Cisco soltó un pequeño suspiro, jalando su chamarra en un patético intento de calentarse, caminando con su amigo Barry; la mejor amiga de Barry, Iris; y su novio, Eddie. Todos en un paseo por el parque, debajo de las estrellas de la noche, en el frío invierno. La única luz visible era la de la luna, la de las estrellas y las guirnaldas navideñas que adornaban los árboles, arbustos, vallas y arcos del parque. "Barry…" susurró , esperando desesperadamente regresas a la calidez que brindaba el laboratorio, "De nuevo… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Pregunto algo molesto y Barry le miro con una brillante y cariñosa sonrisa, sus ojos verde-avellanas reflejaban diversión.

"Iris quería que la acompañara en su paseo con Eddie, no quería estar sólo sintiéndome como el mal tercio. Entonces, te pregunte si querías venir con migo." Barry explico por quinta vez y Cisco suspiro otra vez, su respiración salía en pequeñas nubes blancas.

"Vamos Cisco" iris le sonrío, el sólo podía regresarle la sonrisa. Eddie puso sus ojos en blanco, con brazo rodeando suavemente la cintura de iris. "Se su pone que seria una pacíficamente divertida y callada noche." Dijo ella y Barry asintió. Cisco suspiro, sacudió su cabeza, guardo silencio, los cuatro continuaron con su caminata ir el parque.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la nieve empezará a caer, lenta y hermosamente, capturó su atención hasta que está se empezó a acumular en el suelo y en los objetos que los rodeaban.

Cisco tembló de nuevo y abrió la boca para quejarse de algo más, pero la cerró cuando sintió algo cubriéndolo. Miro a Barry con asombrado en el momento que noto su amigo ya no tenía puesta su chaqueta, la cual ahora estaba envolviendo. "Pero-"

Barry le interrumpió con una sonrisa mientras encogía los hombros "El frío no me molesta mucho." Le explicó y Cisco apenas asintió mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse.

"Genial…" murmuró, aclarando su garganta. "Genial, está bien, gracias… creo." Se sonrojo violentamente al escuchar la risita de iris y ver la sonrisa de Eddie.

"¡Mira, Muérdago!" Cisco miro a Barry cuando le escucho y le vio volteando hacia arriba con una mirada brillante de asombro y excitación infantil. Hasta hace un momento, se dio cuenta de que estaban parados bajo un arco… y el estaba justamente al lado de Barry debajo del muérdago.

Abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de eso, incluso casi deja de respirar, pero se las arregló para no hacerlo y con una cara coloreada de rojo vivo, trato de largarse, salir de la _zona peligrosa_. De todas maneras, antes de poder hacerlo, Eddie se las arregló para aparecer justo detrás de él, atrapándolo. Se congeló el sentir la mano del rubio en su hombro, apretándolo en forma de _amenaza_ , y Cisco tragó, mirando al hombre que tenía una astuta sonrisa en su cara, una muy diferente y en cierta forma, más terrorífica que la que tenía hace pocos segundos.

"Espérate" dijo, empujándolo con la suficiente fuerza para hacer a Cisco chocar con Barry, quien lo atrapó con sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Cisco, ¿estas bien?" preguntó Barry preocupado, sentimiento que fue reemplazado por diversión y cariño cuando vio la reacción de Cisco ante todo esto. El nombrado asintió lentamente en respuesta a la pregunta, su sonrojo ya parecía permanente, se sostuvo de los brazos de Barry tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, quería desesperadamente irse de ahí sin ser atrapado, pero con Iris y Eddie a pocos metros, era imposible. Fue incluso más difícil cuando su mirada chocó con la de Barry y sintió por un momento que no podía respirar.

"Barry…" susurró, preguntándose si realmente iban a hacer eso. El chico sonrió, rodeando a Cisco con sus brazos.

"Está bien, te tengo…" Barry le contestó en un murmullo, enseguida sintió como el tiempo se congelo cuando Barry se inclinó lenta y pausadamente, dándole a Cisco una solución; sus labios se juntaron en un suave beso que provocó un estremecimiento en Cisco. No llevo mucho tiempo para que el shock se fuera, para que le respondiera el beso, pegándosele a Barry como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Rompieron el beso cuando escucharon un silbido acompañado de una risa; Cisco seguía sonrojado, pero le sonreía a Barry, quien tenía un ligero rubor y una respiración entrecortada, miraba a Cisco con una avergonzada sonrisa. El ingeniero noto un pequeño brillo de inseguridad en los ojos de Barry, haciendo que su sonrisa se tornar a gentil, se inclinó hacia arriba y posó un último beso en los labios del más alto. "Gracias", Barry no sabía por qué le estaba agradeciendo , y por el momento, eso no importaba.

* * *

 **Nota del Traductor:**

Si les agrado, no duden de dejar un comentario al fic original, lo pueden encontrar como _Snowfall._

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
